Teen Wolf meets demigod
by My5teR1a
Summary: Rain Sanders is a demi-god who needs a change from Camp Halfblood and moves to Beacon Hills. First, he doesn't fit in well but that changes when he befriends the Beacon Hills gang and becomes part of something new. But you can't be a demi-god and expect never to run into trouble or for trouble to find you. There is always something brewing in the darkness and ready to strike.


I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR TEEN WOLF

Hey guys. This is my first try at a crossover story and I really hope you will like it since my writing as well as my readers mean a lot to me.

I feel the need to warn you that there will be some changes about both Percy Jackson and Teen wolf in this story so if you want a story that doesn't stray from the show this might not be to your liking.

There will be a main character I made up from the Percy Jackson side of the story.

There might be some gay romance (kissing scenes and such), action and language in the story that isn't for kids ;)

If you like my story pleas let me know and review as well as follow it so I know I have to try and write up new chapters faster. (I will write on a chapter by chapter basis for now)

* Yours Truly *

CHAPTER ONE

 _Hello there stranger_

Have you ever wondered if you were meant for something other then what you have been doing so far? Well I have and it made me pack my few things and move away. Being a half blood meant I couldn't really run anywhere unless the god's were OK with it, looks like they were OK with it because here I was, in a small town called Beacon Hills hoping for a new start. A start that didn't include daily camp activities like sword practice, learning about mythology, going on quests that no sane person would volunteer for unless they were a demigod and not to mention the part where they all looked at your bloodline to judge what to think of you. Here in this small town there were no demigods as far as I knew and as for other beings? As long as they weren't after me I couldn't care less what someone was. I took in a deep breath and entered the school for the first time. There were people running up and down hallways as I made my way to the principal. Classes had started before the principal was done with the usual lecture of rules and so on as well as handing me the schedule so I decided to go to the bathroom. Once there I looked at the mirror and sighed. My eyes were still a bit too vibrant blue despite the mist I had put on my face to cover it. For some reason they were always unusual enough for people to think I had contacts, but that happens when your father is a god. You never know what part of his genes you will get and how much. My hair was my mothers chocolate brown with a slight red-ish hint barely reaching my chin on one side while on the other I had it reaching just a bit over my shoulder. Putting my hands under the cold water to calm down I then decided not to waste any more time since otherwise people would just be staring at me even more.

I felt like the first time I arrived at camp Half Blood. I had been seven when I found out what I was and had to go to the camp in order to get my powers under control. It started with small bursts of water going crazy around me until one day we went to an aquarium and all hell broke loose. As I had entered the camp people stared at me for a different reason than they did this time but it didn't feel any less intimidating. The professor stopped his lecture and everyone except two people in the back row turned to look at me. "And you would be? Oh right! The new transfer student" said the professor and started looking for something on his desk "here it is. Rain Sanders, welcome to Beacon Hills, now sit yourself down in an empty seat so I can continue with my class" he said and I went to the only seat that was empty in the back. There was no way I would take the one up front and be stared at like a show animal. It still didn't help much but I made myself ignore the others around me and looked at my schedule instead. What made me the happiest was that there was a swimming pool at school as well as at my new home. If there weren't I probably wouldn't have moved to this town since I was Poseidon's son after all, water was just a big part of me and who I was. The next class wasn't much different, people stared, I ignored them and at the end of class a guy approached me "hey new guy. How do you like our school so far?" he asked as he walked next to me. With brown short hair and brown eyes he kind of reminded me of a guy I use to hang out with in camp. OK not just a guy but my half brother. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders "Don't know jet. It's OK I guess. The only thing that bothers me is how people keep staring at me" I said and he chuckled "my guess is its the eyes" he said as we turned towards our next class "well not much I can do about that. I was born with them that way" I said and sat down in an empty seat next to him after he insisted. He introduced himself as Stiles and kept asking me questions like: where did I move from, how come I moved to Beacon Hills, who I lived with and when I had enough I told him I wasn't in the mood to talk about it. I couldn't tell him the truth and I didn't feel like lying so yeah, he might have been a bit disappointed but gave up when I gave him an annoyed look.

At the end of school I drove home where I knew my step father was waiting for me so we could unpack our stuff. He knew what I was and kept it a secret ever since my mother died. He was also a werewolf which explained how he knew I was about to get home before he could even see me on our street. There he stood, on the front porch with a huge smile on his face and a small box in his hand. The box was a metallic blue color with a silver ribbon and a small trident pendant hanging on the side. As I stepped next to him he handed the box over and shook it lightly "don't people say beware of Olympians bearing gifts?" he said and I smiled "usually yeah but since he is my father you can relax." I said and he shrugged "if you say so. Lets go inside in case its something not meant for humans to see. Besides I cooked your favorite food since we hadn't seen each other in a while" he said and we went inside. The gift was a men's ring with a trident inside a blue stone. The rest of the day went by really fast and by the time night came around I was done with the unpacking as well as my school work and was getting ready to take a swim in out pool. It was a full moon so my step father wasn't home and I was just jumping into the water when I heard someone running towards our garden. The second I hit the water I heard a growl from next to our pool as two werewolf's fought. One was obviously an alpha who the other seemed to have attacked. Probably for his power. Usually I wouldn't have gotten involved but seriously? They were on my property. As one was about to fall into my pool I used my powers and let the water grab him and fling him as hard as I could into the nearest tree which broke like it was a twig and once he managed to stand up he ran of while the alpha stared at me with an open mouth and turned into his human form. I recognized him as the guy that was near Stiles a lot. I smiled at him "Hey there stranger".


End file.
